Urticaria
by EmelyeUchiha
Summary: AU-set in Japan only. When Yuri runs into a certain blonde boy he's never seen before one night, he finds himself wanting to talk to the boy again. How can he though when he has no idea where he came from? And why does he only come out at night? Yurram. ON HIATUS


Yessum, I realize it's been almost or maybe more than two years since I've posted a story. I didn't plan on it either, but I've been spending too much time on the site these days, and it's starting to go to my head.  
This is my frist Kyou Kara Maou story. May be my _last_ story for a while. I wasn't going to put this up right now, but I got too eager and couldn't contain my excitement. I sound excited, don't I? xD I wanted to wait until I got a reply from a sweet little beta I'd like to use, but I'm impatient it seems, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
I would gladly appreciate you telling me of any grammatical errors or misspellings you might see, because I'd like to fix them right away.  
If you'd like to be the beta for this story, I need the most help with OOCness. Please pm me if you'd like to.  
My first chapters of stories are always short, so don't fret, because not all of the chapters will be this way...I said calm down, dammit! Haha..I didn't sleep last night. I've been glued to this computer seat while continuously playing KKM episodes to get me in the mood. I've been _way_ too giggly, and my attention span has been shorter than a cat's because Wolfram is on the screen.  
Umm, I really, **really** hope you enjoy this story. My first chapters are always a little off, but hey, I promise it has a good storyline.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own Wolfram sadly, but a girl can fantasize right? Tomo Takabayashi** *cough*luckybitch*cough* **owns it all.**

* * *

The night was cold. Yuri Shibuya wasn't sure why, but he found that he enjoyed it that way. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a warm night, but the lack of warmth in the cold night air seemed more refreshing somehow. Every night these days, he tended to walk outside and find himself staying there for hours on end. His fingers would slowly go numb, and he could clearly see his breath in front of him, but it felt so nice to him. He felt like such a masochist at times like these. He knew he needed to be getting back inside of the house soon, for he had classes in the morning, but it wasn't everyday that Japan seemed this quiet. Usually people making some sort of ruckus, ignorant to the other people who actually slept at night, could be heard. Tonight was quiet though. It was this quiet night that brought the two of them to meet.

Seeing as it was quite peaceful, Yuri took a quick glance inside the house to check the time. If it had have been _too_ late, he wouldn't have decided to take a nice stroll around the neighborhood, but to his luck, the clock only read 9:00. Yuri contemplated on whether or not he should use his bike, but decided against the idea. The chilly air of the late November night was cold enough without the brisk wind that the speed of the bicycle would give to him. It was odd that he should be taking a walk at this time of night. He realized this, but there was something about the air that night that he just couldn't resist. He also realized that the possibility of him getting seriously injured or killed even by walking around the neighborhood was very high as well. But the other thing he realized, and which he concluded was the most important, was that he didn't care. It wasn't everyday that the night was so peaceful, and he was going to get the best out of it.

After leaving his yard, and began walking on the sidewalk, he could now hear the faint noise of a stray dog barking or an occasional honk of a horn from the main road. He should've known that the entire world wasn't going to be as quiet and peaceful as his yard was, but it was still oddly silent. He sighed, wondering what he was _really_ doing walking down the sidewalk with it being dark out. He couldn't find an explanation though. Only the excuse of the curiosity of the silence came to mind. He sat down on the sidewalk, and leaned his head back against a fence that belonged to one of his many neighbors. Shutting his eyes, he realized that he could've found more solace in his own yard than on this sidewalk. So why was he here? Just as he was about to open his eyes and trail back to his own home, a noise broke the eerie silence. Footsteps, he thought. No, he was sure -it was footsteps he heard- and they were coming near. With his eyes still shut, he listened a bit harder. The footsteps weren't far, but they weren't close either. A hundred thoughts rushed through his head at once. One being that he _needed_ to get out of there before he found out to whom the footsteps belonged. But for a second time that night, his curiosity got the best of him.

He slowly opened his eyes. It seemed darker than it was before he first shut them, and maybe it actually was. That wasn't exactly what mattered at the moment though. What mattered was that because of the darkness, he was unable to see who it was coming nearer to him. His heart began to pound. He was curious as to who it might be, but he was also afraid. The mix of the emotions seemed to become tangled together in a way that made Yuri's legs unable to move. He _wanted_ to get up. At least that way, he might be able to defend himself, but his emotions did not agree with him. His body wanted him to stay right there. The footsteps got even closer, and he could now slightly make out a figure. The figure didn't seem to be very tall, only about the height of himself. This realization relieved Yuri a bit, and he found a sliver of courage rising up within him. Closer the figure got to him until finally he was able to see that it was not a thug or an angel of death there to take him away, but it was a blonde boy.

"What are you doing sitting on the ground like that at this time of night!?" the boy spat at him. He may have not been an angel of death, but the tone of his voice could've fooled anyone. Yuri quickly got to his feet, a bit ashamed of having been afraid of such a person. Once on his feet, he came to discover that the blonde was indeed his height. He stared at the blonde for a moment and wondered if the smart remark had really come from such a beautiful boy.

"Why are you being smart with _me_? I haven't done anything to you," Yuri replied back to the comment. He began to think he might've misheard. The blonde boy didn't seem to _look_ that mean at all. "And anyway, I can ask you the same question." As Yuri thought for a moment, he came to notice that he hadn't ever seen the boy around. Could he possibly be a foreign exchange student? His hair was so blonde from what he could tell through the darkness, so there was no way he was Japanese.

"I'm walking, what does it look like?" the boy snapped at him. That had been the second time. Yuri was sure he hadn't misheard that one.

"Well excuse me. Sorry I asked. I don't know why I was afraid of _you_. You're just a bratty foreign exchange student," the last part of the sentence came out a tad bit mumbled, but it was loud enough that the boy heard, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Bratty foreign exchange student?! I live in Japan I'll have you know! What makes you think a wimpy boy like you can get away with snide remarks like that?" the blonde's voice increased a few volumes as if Yuri had backed up some and wasn't still planted a mere four feet away from him.

"Who are you calling wimpy? What gives you the right to call me that?" Yuri said angrily.

"Well you _did_ say you were afraid of me," he snickered a bit, "but I guess I forgot about how frightening blonde teenagers looked these days." This got a growl out of Yuri. Why was he standing there arguing with some mysterious foreign exchange student? It wasn't getting him anywhere and clearly the boy was all bark and no bite. Yuri turned to leave.

"I don't have time for this," muttered Yuri exasperated by the other boy's nonsense.

"Where are you going?!" the blonde yelled to Yuri who continued to walk away.

"A hello would've been nice. You'll never make any friends that way in Japan, you know," an irritated Yuri explained to him while still walking. This time the growl came from the blonde.

"I told you, I'm not a foreign exchange student," the angry tone on the boy softened a bit. This made Yuri stop.

"Why haven't I seen you around then? And why is your hair blonde?" Yuri inquired of him.

"I...I just don't get out much. And my mother has blonde hair. Her parents moved here from Germany when she was small, and she met my father, who consequently, wasn't Japanese either. I've always lived here though," the boy explained as Yuri turned to look at him. He was amazed that he actually had a calm tone to his voice. When he wasn't being rude or spitting out insults, he actually sounded like a reasonable person to be around. That didn't solve the mystery of why he hadn't seen him around school though.

"But why haven't I seen you at school?" Yuri was sure that he wouldn't have missed that blonde hair floating atop all the dark-haired individuals of the school. And he knew the girls surely would've flocked to him. How could he have overlooked such a popular guy? "You seem to look the same age as I am," he added incase the boy was actually much younger -or even older- than he looked.

"I..." the boy stuttered some. It almost seemed like he was searching for an excuse in his head, "I'm home-schooled." Yuri decided not to pry any farther.

"Oh. Well that explains it I guess," the two boys stood in the dark for a moment silently. The blonde was strangely looking at his feet with a sort of upset glare and Yuri was searching the sky looking at what stars were visible. "Well I guess I better go home now," Yuri laughed a bit nervously and scratched the back of his head, "It's getting kind of late."

"Yea," the blonde boy replied, "it is." And with their awkward goodbye, the blonde was the first to turn. Yuri watched as he walked more silently than before back the way he came.

"Hey, wait!" Yuri had suddenly thought of something, "What's your name?" The boy stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Wolfram," was the reply. Yuri watched as his new -well he wouldn't exactly call him a friend yet anyway- _acquaintance_ walked off once more. Just before his silhouette was no longer visible, Yuri realized that he had been the rude one this time.

"I'm Yuri!" he yelled after Wolfram, and then he was gone. "Huh," Yuri suddenly felt a bit stumped, "he never told me why _he_ was roaming the street this late."

* * *

Kay, before anyone asks me if this is going to be a vampire story, I'll give you the answer: "No."  
Truthfully. But, I mean, how cool would Wolfram be as a vampire though? Gonna have to look for one of those stories... Yea, I think the world has been over-Twilighted enough as it is without me having to throw another vampire story into the world. Nothing against Twilight though, I love the books and Jackson Rathbone is a sex god.  
This has nothing to do with you reviewing..but I would definitely appreciate some feedback. Should I continue on? (Oh, and a hint to the story's storyline is in the title. (That's what wikipedia is there for kids.))  
Contructive critisicism is definitely accepted, but I don't accept you just reviewing to down me as an author. I plan to graduate high school next year and go to college to major in English to write stories for you, so be nice to me please. xD


End file.
